Old Friendship? Old Flame?
by Vampira-Darkstar
Summary: Can a friend from Sasuke's past convince him to come back to Konoha?


**I've never done this kind of thing before so it might not make sense :S  
When the words are in **_**Italic **_**it means it's a sound.  
When the words are in **_**Italic**_** and **_**Underlined**_** it is what Sasuke hears in his head.  
Dedicated to Nicky.  
Comments welcome ******

*******************************************************************

**The moon was shining brightly, reflecting off the lake in which Sasuke was staring into.**

Sasuke had raven black hair that, somehow always looked like a duck's butt, he was about 5ft 9" and was wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned, showing his well toned body and a pair of blue baggy jeans. Sasuke was 16 in a couple of weeks and was beginning to think of all the people he had left (and betrayed) home in Konoha, all those years ago. But he knew there was absolutely no way that he was ever going to go back.

Suddenly he heard a _**'plop plop'**_** sound. As if pebbles were being dropped slowly into the lake. The reflection of the moon rippled slightly and he looked up to see the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. She must have been about 14-15 by his guess. And he couldn't take his eyes off her; he wanted to take in every single detail.**

She was about 5ft 7" with slightly tanned skin, her brown hair that looked so soft to touch, hung freely around her shoulders. And Sasuke noticed that there were blond highlights in it. The young woman had long, slender fingers, which handled the small pebbles she held with grace. Evan from a distance, he could see her long eyelashes, blinking slowly. She had a cute little nose and some adorable freckles spread across it. Her lips moved soundlessly, as if she was mouthing an unheard song, and it was then that Sasuke noticed the white earphones around her neck, the wire of which led into the whit hoody she wore. Her outfit was completed with some black skinny jeans and a pair of red converse shoes.

The woman must have sensed him watching her because all of a sudden she looked up and stared at Sasuke with the most gorgeous, piercing, brown eyes. These eyes captivated him and, after a few moments, he gasped. He knew who this beautiful person was!

'Nicky!?' although this was only whispered, his voice projected over the lake and reached the girls ears with ease.

Nicky was a Ninja, just like Sasuke. She had the ability to enter people's minds without leaving her own. This meant that she could read and control minds, and converse with her chosen person just by thinking what she wanted to say to them. She is also extremely skilled at controlling her Chakra flow, which is why Sasuke was not aware of her for a while.

'I knew you would turn up here eventually Sasuke' the way she spoke, it was if she had grown from a defenceless girl into a powerful woman.

'What do you mean Nicky? Why are you here?' asked Sasuke, preparing himself for an ambush.

'Don't worry Sasuke it's just me, and I mean exactly what I said, I knew that you would come here. Every full moon since you left Konoha; I have come here, waiting for you. And now, here you are!' she replied, letting a smile, that lit up her whole face, fall onto her lips.

'How did you know that I would come here then? And on a full moon too!' lowering his defences after searching the surrounding areas for any other traces of chakra.

'You should know that I knew you always adored this lake in the dead of night. Especially to think.' answered Nicky.

She started walking towards Sasuke, pinpointing her Chakra flow to her feet so that she could walk across the water without falling in. Reaching the other side, she halted. Looking at him intently, Nicky withdrew a small silk pouch from her pocket and put it on the grass.

'What are you doing now Nicky?' Sasuke wondered warily.

Looking up at him, Nicky's warm smile turned sad, almost as if would cry at any moment.

'I want you to come home Sasuke, home to Konoha, where you belong' she said, clearly trying to keep her emotions in.

'You know I can't do that, I'm counted as a 'missing nin' nowadays. That means I'm gonna be killed on first sight.' He replied with slight venom in his words.  
Nicky took a couple of steps towards Sasuke, closing the gap between them. Placing her left hand on his chest, Nicky started speaking softly.

'They won't; trust me. For starters Naruto and Sakura wouldn't allow it, not to mention all the other teams. Tsunade doesn't want you killed either. Especially not, after all the grief she got from Naruto!'

'Don't you dare start talking to me about Naruto, Bitch!' hissed Sasuke, grabbing her wrist and squeezing hard.

'Call me Bitch, one more time and-'

'BITCH!'

All of a sudden, Nicky pinpointed a mass of Chakra to her right fist and, using all of her strength, punched Sasuke square in the middle of his stomach. Taken by surprise, he flew 6ft backwards until his back hit a tree, leaving a body shaped dent in it.

'Don't say I didn't warn you!' spat Nicky.

Picking himself up, Sasuke checked out his stomach. There was a red fist mark there, fast becoming a bruise.

'WHAT THE FUCK! Well you asked for it you little shit!' shouted Sasuke. He charged at Nicky, controlling _**his**_** Chakra in his right hand.  
'CHIDORI!'**

A burst of blue lightning sprang from his clenched fist. As he approached Nicky, he felt a resistance in the air around him. Retracting his arm, he got ready to hit her, full pelt in her own stomach. Just at that point his mind was flooded with new feelings and old memories. Realising that the resistance he had felt earlier was Nicky tapping into his mind, Sasuke tried to throw up some barriers.

'It's too late Sasuke. I'm already in.' Nicky's voice echoed around his mind.

Images were being packed into his mind of times long ago. Before he withdrew from everyone. Images that he had forgotten, like walking to school with Nicky; and sharing drinks with her on hot summer days. So many different memories were bombarding Sasuke, he couldn't think straight anymore. He stopped controlling his Chakra, causing his Chidori to fade away, and came to a halt. Voices of young Sasuke and Nicky started reverberating around his head.

_**'I'll always be here for you Sasuke.'  
'Let's go to the lake Nicky'  
Are you ok?'**_****

More and more, they built up, words colliding with pictures and feelings. This was too much for Sasuke. And it had to stop **NOW!******

'Why are you doing this?!' he shouted, trying to hear himself over what was happening in his brain.

'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!' screamed Nicky through the connection of their minds and from her own mouth as well. All at once, their bond was cut and everything went silent. Not even the sound of a cricket croaking could be heard.

It was at this time that Sasuke noticed Nicky's eyes were shining more than usual in the moonlight. Then he realised that; while he was being distracted by the confusion in his head, Nicky had silently been crying. Evan now her eyes were overflowing and she was shaking violently.

Falling to her knees, Nicky clutched her chest. As if her heart was causing her pain. Recovering from his shock, Sasuke Knelt down beside Nicky and put his arm around her. Gently he pulled her close to him until her head was pressed slightly against his own chest.

After a while (and after Nicky had calmed down) Sasuke started whispering in her ear.

'Can you hear it? My heartbeat I mean?'  
She nodded slowly.  
'It beats only for you Nicky. It hurts when we're not together and even more when we are, because I know that I have to leave you. And if anything kills me, it will be that'

Cupping her cheek in his hand, Sasuke wiped away Nicky's hot tears, and gently tilted her head up to face his, so that he could look into her eyes.

'I love you too Nicky' he admitted. Dipping his head, Sasuke kissed Nicky on the lips. Manipulating her mouth to mirror his own, they let their tongues contact, running them around the inside of the others mouths.  
Five minuet's had passed before they –reluctantly- broke the intimate kiss.

'Are you sure your ready to do this? Because I don't want to pressure you into it' asked Sasuke.

'Yes. I'm sure. I'm giving myself to you, let's do this.' Replied Nicky with a nervous laugh.

Lifting her arms above her head, Nicky let Sasuke remove her hoody. It was quite a warm night so all she had on underneath was a black, lace bra. Undoing the belt of her jeans with one hand, she quickly discarded her iPod with the other. At this point, Sasuke pulled her towards him and started sucking on Nicky's neck.

As he was doing this, Nicky slid her hands up his body to his shoulders, where she pushed his shirt off. Then reaching for his flies, she unzipped Sasuke's jeans. By this time Sasuke had started groping Nicky's breasts and was becoming very excited, resulting in him getting a boner.

Nicky, Feeling that Sasuke was extremely hard, put her hand down his trousers and began caressing his penis, over and over again. Sucking harder at her neck from pleasure, Sasuke pulled at Nicky's waistband and her button and zip broke on her jeans. She kicked off her converse, so that Sasuke could quickly take off her jeans. Now she was just in her bra and matching thong.

Nicky rolled onto her back, the grass was thankfully comfortable to lie on. Before rolling onto her, Sasuke removed his own jeans, so that they were both only in their underwear. Resting himself upon Nicky's body, they started kissing again and, not long after, they started grinding. This went on for a while until an unspoken agreement was made. Rolling off of Nicky again, Sasuke took his boxers off, and at the same time Nicky also removed her lace thong.

Nicky spread her legs, and Sasuke positioned himself in between them. He pushed himself forwards and was inside of her. He started thrusting gently, both of them groaning and moaning in pure pleasure. Nicky reconnected their minds so that they could both feel each other's pleasure at the same time. Steadily the both started thrusting, faster and faster they got until it was all they could do but stop calling out each other's names.

Faster still, and more rough they got. It wasn't long before they got out of breath, and still they didn't stop. It was their first time, and they wanted to make the most out of it.

Eventually, they had to finish, otherwise Sasuke would have collapsed from exhaustion on top of Nicky. Wrapping his arm around her, he grabbed his shirt and covered them with it.

'Wow! That was amazing!' Nicky stated, breathlessly.

'I know. I can't believe we just did that!' replied Sasuke just as breathlessly.

They soon caught their breath and (after discussing the fact that it would be getting light soon) agreed that they should at least get dressed. They sat together, leaning against the dented tree, talking.

'Hey Nicky, what's in the bag?' Sasuke asked, nodding towards the little silk, silver drawstring pouch that Nicky had dropped earlier that night by the water's edge.

'Well, do you remember when I was 6 and you were 7. And we walked past a jewellery shop. The one where we picked out our favourite rings? Anyways, we were saving up to buy them for each other and-' Nicky started explaining.

'And I had all of the money for yours but you still needed some more money. Yeah, I remember' finished Sasuke.

'Yeah! Well seeing as you kept your money at mine, I … I kinda the ring. But I also bought your one on the same day. I kinda figured that when you came back, we could exchange them' said Nicky guiltily.

'I think that is the most amazing idea ever!' he exclaimed.

Getting up, Nicky went over to the small pouch and removed one of the rings. Sasuke had followed her and took the other one out, letting the pouch flutter to the ground. Taking His left hand, Nicky slid a blue tinted silver ring onto his middle finger.

'I love you Sasuke.'

As she let go of his hand, Sasuke grabbed Nicky's left hand and gently slid a silver and gold twisted ring onto her own middle finger.

'I love you Nicky.'

They kissed each other deeply and knew instantly that everything would work out eventually.


End file.
